


Going, Going, Gone.

by Star_tDash



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Doctor/Patient AU, Gen, Sorry for the big sads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: Kanan feels the unending recourses of her poor decision making.





	Going, Going, Gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a preface for the AU itself
> 
> Kanan and You are surgeons working in the same hospital, while Dia is a patient whom Kanan falls in love with. Being that this action is quite illegal, Kanan is forced to not interact with Dia because of the fact that patients and doctors cannot form relationships of any sort out of fear of bias.

_ -Paging Dr.Matsuura; urgent page for Dr. Matsuura- _

 

Jostled awake from a moment of unplanned rest, Kanan got up out of her propped up chair, knowing full well that being paged like this meant something serious.  _ Probably a geezer needing some attention; hopefully it’ll be quick so I can grab a cup of something on the way back to my office… _

 

Briskly walking to the receptionist’s desk closest to her, Kanan gave a wave to the lady manning the desk, hoping to get an idea of where she was needed. But unlike the usual smile that she was greeted with from most of the staff in the building, all she was granted was a somber point towards the surgical wing.  _ But I’m not… allowed there for a bit. Admins said that I can’t come there until…  _

 

Walking back to the section of the building she was most familiar with, Kanan saw nothing out of the ordinary. The white halls were quiet and peaceful; nothing extraordinary stood out, and the more she walked, the more she convinced herself that her trip to the surgical wing was nothing but a checkup.  _ That girl at front desk seemed so down… maybe I’ll ask her what’s up after, maybe get her a coffee or something after this… thing. _

 

Nothing seemed wrong though, to any other patron making their way around, the tranquility would mean that everything was fine, but to the people who worked here, hustle and bustle was the norm; it meant that patients were being attended to, it meant that--

 

“M-Matsuura! D-Dr. Matsuura, you’re here!”

 

Kanan’s mind snapped back to attention as she recognized her name being called, a nurse waving her down from the entranceway to a surgery room. While being called to a room was usually par for the course; the staff at certain times of the day was lacking to say the least, and Kanan was more than capable of most if not all tasks that might be needed…

 

It was the urgency that scared her.

 

While her steps kept cadence, Kanan felt this horrible sinking feeling, like each step lasted minutes, and she just couldn’t figure out _ why.  _ But soon enough she was in front of the door, into the spectator’s area of the surgery, but the sight wasn’t what she expected. Expecting whatever procedure taking place to still be in session, Kanan’s mood instantly dropped as she saw the surgical team, resting against the benches, heads bent low, and away from Kanan. The longer she was hear, the more and more wary she was that it would end up lining up all too soon, that what she wanted to hear wouldn’t be what was presented to her. Making her way in, slow steps overcame her as she was lead into the surgery room proper, and was melancholically greeted with

 

“K-Kanan… I-I’m so sorry.”

 

Kanan looked up to see a harrowing sight laid out before her; the usually chipper You turned into a sobbing, shaking mess, apron drenched with tears as she tightly gripped the blue mask in her hands.

 

“There just-- t-there wasn’t much that we could have done, s-she was just so… frail.”   
  


And at this point,

It all made sense.

 

She didn’t know whether it was with the familiarity that You talked about the deceased patient, or whether it was the sight of long brown hair, and that all-too familiar mole being covered in a plastic tarp.

 

That was when it settled in;

That she was too late; too stupid, and was going to pay the consequences of her actions. Though it might have been You’s hands that failed, or the medical team’s efforts that weren’t enough to keep her alive, none of them could have the blame so simply put upon them like this.

  
There was no way.   
Administration separated them once, and really, for that, shame on her. But life, now taking her love, wrenching away one she held so dearly--   
  
There was no other fingers to point to.   
No matter how hard she tried,   
It was all   
Her fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to jhaskii and bearsketches (usernames are same on tumblr and twitter) for making this AU!


End file.
